Black x Leo One Shot
by DistressedNobody
Summary: "How do you know if your in love with someone."/"Well, you get embarrassed thinking about them, and your heart beats faster when they're around or you think of them and all you can think of is being with them and touching them. Is there someone you love?"/"I don't know."


William Mcbeth and Leonardo Watch sat in the airport together. Black had his bag packed and ready to leave when his flight was called.

"Leo, thank you for everything."

Leo blushed in embarrassment and waved his hands around, smiling awkwardly. "No no no! You don't have to thank me! I was just doing my job as Libra and your friend!"

Black laughed at Leo's stutters and blushing. "I guess you're right. But, you saved White too..."

"White was my friend too."

After that they fell silent. 10 minutes into the silence, Blacks flight number was called.

"Well. This is it..." Black said sadly, while standing.

"You can come back anytime you know..." Leo stood and faced Black as Black placed his bag over his shoulder.

"I know and I will come to visit you!" Black smiled and pushed his glasses up on his face.

Leo smiled and nodded. "Sure! Then, I'll see you again, Black!"

Black nooded and smiled widely, waving. "Mm! I'll see you again!"

Leo grinned and waved back, watching Black walk off before he turned and left himself.

It had been three weeks since Black left. The people of Libra had noticed Leo's shift in attitude and their immediate reaction was to blame Zapp for the boys depression.

"No no! It's not Mr. Zapp's fault! I'm not even depressed!" Leo waved his hands around.

"See! Pube head Leo is only in a mood because his little boyfriend left him!" Zapp teased the brown haired male.

Leo's face lit up bright red and he stuttered every word before he calmed slightly by taking frantic breaths. "B-Black i-is not m-my b-b-boy-boyfriend!"

"But you like him." Chain partook in the teasing of Leo, making Leo's face beet red again.

"N-n-n-no! Bl-Black's a-a g-g-guy!" Leo waved his hands around frantically. _Do I?_

"Nothing wrong with liking the same sex Leo." Zed even joined the teasing.

"What do you know, you're a fish!"

After the words left his mouth, Leo left the room. He didn't like Black. Leonardo Watch was straight. As a... Curved line.

Leo stopped at the diner he usually went to, 'Dianna's Diner' and ordered his usual, a hamburger with fries.

"So whats eating at ya?" Vivian asked as she placed the plate in front of Leo, she wasn't particularly interested but she thought she'd ask anyway.

"How do you know if your in love with someone." Leo said more then asked, sparring a glance up at her as he took a bite of his sauce covered fry.

"Well, you get embarrassed thinking about them, and your heart beats faster when they're around or you think of them and all you can think of is being with them and touching them." Vivian leaned on the counter a little more interested. "Is there someone you love?" She smirked.

"I dont know." Leo went silent, eating his fries and moving on to his burger.

"Your no fun." She sighed and went on with her work.

Leo sighed as well finishing his burger, he placed his empty plate on the counter top, left money for his meal and stood up. "Thank you for the meal."

He left before Vivian could annoy him anymore and started walking back to the Libra head quarters where he had been staying for the past couple of months. He looked around the empty room before sitting on the sofa, thinking about what Vivian had said and got up to created a checklist.

 _1\. Embarrassed thinking about him - Check_

 _2\. Heart beats faster - ?_

 _3\. Always wanting to be with him - Check_

 _4\. Always wanting to touch him - ?_

Leo stared at his list, he didn't check 2 since he didn't notice his heart beating or 4 because he hadn't really thought of touching Black. "Maybe I should pay more attention..?"

 _\- 4 months later -_

Black sat in the hotel room he hired out for the six months he planned to stay. He had one month before he went back and he honestly couldn't wait to get back to Leo.

Yes, Black liked Leo. He's had a crush on him since they met in White's hospital room.

Black sighed and decided to go for a walk so he wasn't cramped in the room thinking of the straight Leo, but out and about thinking of him. Black ended up at a small cafe and decided on getting lunch. He ended up on picking seasoned fries and a medium coffee. He sat in a booth, watching the other customers interact while he waited for his order. Once he got that, he continued to watch everyone, trying to keep his mind off Leo, that worked until the waitress accidentally tripped and spilled the customers coffee all over him. Black watched, his mind filling with thoughts of Leo, before he shock his head, going red.

 _I can't keep thinking of Leo! Well technically I can... But Leo is straight and I'm a guy! He probably isn't over White..._

Black sighed and looked at the fries that had arrived. He blinked then started eating, drinking his coffee then paying for them and leaving and going back for a walk.

 _I'll tell Leo when I get back!_

Black got to his apartment with a determined look and pulled out his phone, dialing in Leo's number. It rang twice before before the phone was answered.

 _"H-hello?"_ The voice on the other end of the line said, slightly out of breath.

Black's breath got caught in his throat and his eyes widened a bit.

 _"B-Black...? A-a-are you there? Crap you must've just butt dialed... S-sorry!"_

 ** _BEEP. BEEP. BEEP._**

Black mentally cursed himself and hung up. "What am I doing." He was about to call Leo again when Leo's name flashed across his screen and his ringtone started playing. He fumbled a bit and answered his phone.

"L-Leo! Hi!"

 _"H-hey! You called me before! S-so-so... I-I just th-thought I should tell you t-that you b-butt dialed m-me!"_

Black smiled and snickered a bit. "No I didn't butt dial you Leo... I just got a bit distracted when you answered..."

The line was silent for a second. _"O-oh... I-I'm sorry then. U-um, then what is it that you needed to call me for?"_

"Ahaha... Well..." Black stopped himself and looked at the table. I cant tell him.. "I just wanted to say hi. I saw a waitress spill the coffee all over the customer! Back when I met you and you had coffee split all over you!"

Leo listened and laughed. _"Oh really? Did you try and help him too?"_

"No... I thought about it though." Black laughed and proceeded to tell Leo about the 5 months he had been out in the country and Leo listened, laughing and throwing his two cents in every now and then, and in return Leo told Black all about the new guy working at Libra, and all the events that have been happening without the five months Black has been away.

After both of them had told each other their stories, it was about 10.54 pm and Black was getting tired.

"Leo-" Black yawned, pushing his glasses up to wipe his eyes. "I'm going to go to bed... I guess I'll see you in a month huh?"

"Huh? A m-m-month!?"

"Whoops! Bye Leo!" Black hung up quickly, blushing. "Ahhhhhh!" He covered his face with his hands. "Ops."

Black placed his phone on charged and laid in bed, curled up around his pillow, smiling to himself. I guess I have to tell him face to face then in a month! It will be perfect! He went to sleep shortly after thinking of ways to confess to Leo.

 _\- One month later -_

Leo stood at the airport nervously, waiting for Black to arrive, he took a deep breath to calm himself down as he listened to the plane arrives.

"Leo!"

Leo turned just in time as Black came crashing into him, accidentally toppling them over, Black's arms around Leo, Leo wrapped his arms around Black as they fell.

"Black!" Leo squeaked out in surprise. The action earning a few people to glance at them. "Black people are staring..." Leo blushed as Black laughed.

"Sorry, sorry, I was just excited! Well I am excited, I have a big day planned Leo!"

Leo's face only got redder as Black spoke. "R-really...? W-why today? I-I-I mean y-you ju-just got back!"

"All the more reason." Black smiled and hopped off Leo and helped him up, grinning at him.

"B-Black I..."

"You aren't busy are you?" Black looked at Leo a little upset, biting his lip just a bit.

Leo couldn't help but stutter and fumble just trying to say 'No'. Black laughed a bit and smiled before he picked his bag up.

"Great! Then I'll meet you at the park in an hour! Bye!" With that Black ran off, leaving Leo stunned and embarrassed.

Leo turned and noticed Black was gone, then let out a breath he didn't know he was holding.

 _2\. Heartbeats faster - Check_

Leo sighed, but smiled a bit. He walked out of the airport and headed to his moped, placing his goggles on while he hopped onto his ride. He started up the moped and drove back to Libra. He placed his goggles around his neck where they usually sit and walked inside to shower.

Leo had finished drying his hair, after getting dressed when Zapp burst into the room.

"Why are you all dressed up?" Zapp looked at Leo, noticing his clothes being different to what he usually wore.

"W-what?! I-I'm not dr-dressed up!" Leo hadn't noticed he looked a bit more dressed up then he should've.

"Do you have a date?" Zapp grinned and leaned over to Leo, resulting in Leo leaning away blushing brightly.

"NO!" Leo waved his hands around, his eyes opened wide.

"So Black is back huh? Did you tell him? Hey hey hey!" Zapp pestered getting closer and closer.

Leo kept moving back until he fell off the couch he was sitting on. "Yes Bl-Blacks back!"

"So you haven't told him ehhh?" Zapp grinned and smacked Leo on the back. "Good luck then!" And Zapp left.

Leo watched him leave and flinched a bit. "Did he have to hit me so hard... Ahh well, I have to go meet Black!" He got up and ran out to his moped, goggles on and driving off to the park. _Its not a date, though... I kinda wish it was._ Leo sighed as he arrived at the park. He hopped off the moped and walked into the parks gates to look for Black, when he couldn't find him he just sat on a bench and waited.

Black arrived at the park a bit later then the time he said, but that was because he was trying to make reservations and the planning took longer then he thought it would. But he still arrived at the park while Leo was waiting for him.

"Leo! Hi! Sorry I wasn't expecting to take that long, b-but it did..." He laughed nervously standing in front of Leo.

Leo looked up at Black, his cheeks a bright pink. "N-no, I wasn't waiting long! B-but... what took so long?"

"Ah, well that's a surprise." Black smiled at Leo. "Shall we go? I picked out a movie at the cinemas and it starts soon!"

"A movie?" _This sounds like a date..._ Leo stood up and lead the way to his moped.

"Yeah, friends see movies right?" Black tilted his head a bit as Leo got on, gesturing for Black to get on behind him, which Black does, resting his hands on Leo's waist.

"Y-y-yeah!" Leo looks back at Black before turning to the road and driving off. "So what movie are we seeing?"

"Kung fu Panda 3."

Leo laughs and Black grins. "Are you serious Black?"

"Very!" Black ends up laughing along with him.

They held a pretty normal conversation into the cinema. While Black got the tickets Leo went to get the popcorn's and drinks, they met back up in the middle of the cinema then went into the movie room and took their seat near the back.

"Where are we going after this?" Leo looked at Black who smiled.

"That's a surprise. Though I can't drive so I guess you'll have to go by directions." Black looked at the screen, as the advertisements started playing.

"I can follow directions. But why can't I know?" Leo frowned.

Black just watched the ads play through. Leo only sighed as he turned to watch the ads.

After the movie was over, Black and Leo were leaving, telling each other their favourite parts of the movie, joking and laughing as they headed to Leo's moped. Once there, they both got on and Black told Leo where to go and Leo driving in that direction. After about 10 minutes of driving they arrived at a semi normalish restaurant.

Leo looked at the building, blinking and smiling slightly looking at Black. "A restaurant huh?"

"Yeah, the booking was a lot harder to plan because they had to rearrange tables to get us in today..." Black laughed sheepishly rubbing the back of his head.

"B-b-but... w-why?" Leo blushed watching Black get off, indicating for him to come with, which Leo did.

"Because... I have something to say. So I'm going to say it over dinner..." Black said awkwardly and embarrassed, cheeks tinged pink as he goes inside and tell the waiter about his reservation.

Leo followed blushing, and looking down awkwardly, his eyes opened slightly.

The waiter lead them to a booth, he took the reservation name off the table, handed Leo and Black a menu before offering drinks and appetizers. The waiter left and Black and Leo chatted away as they looked over the menu, placed their order, munched on their appetizers and what not.

"How can you afford this?" Leo looked around amazed.

"Since the time of the almost second collapse, the prices of things have gone down, didn't you notice?" Black snickers. "You've been here the whole time."

Leo stared at Black then sighed. "Ah, you got me you got me." He snickers and leans back on the chair. "I haven't been paying attention at all honestly."

"Also, I haven't been doing nothing when I left for the six months. I was working. Ah look the food!"

A waiter come by and placed their meals in front of the right person, drinks beside their plates and he walked off. Black and Leo, ate in silence, the both of them awkward and embarrassed. After their meal, and after they ordered and ate, but before they paid, Leo decided that they have two more cups more soft drink as they talk about what Black wanted to talk about.

"So, Black what is it...?" Leo looked at him nervously.

"Ahh... I've been meaning to tell you this since I called you a month ago and..." Black blushed and held his cup tightly.

Leo watched him, and he couldn't help but want to grab, touch and hold Black. "A-and..?"

"Leo I..." He looked up at Leo seriously. "I like you, Leonardo Watch."

Leo's eyes opened wide and he almost dropped his glass, catching it just before he fell to far and he looked at Black. "W-w-w-wait..."

"I really like you. Honestly. Truthfully. Seriously. I-I know... I know you're a guy and I'm a guy b-but I..."

Leo reaches over and covers Black's mouth. "S-s-st-stop! Hold on! L-let m-me... Process this..."

Black blinked a couple of times, watching Leo.

Leo sat back and took a few deep calm breaths before he looked back up at Black, as serious as Black did earlier. "Black... I like you too."

Black's eyes widened and he smiled widely. "You do?!"

Leo nodded, face red and matching Black's red face. "I-I do..."

Black got out of his seat and moved over to Leo's side and threw himself at him, pulling him into a hug, before unconsciously kissing him.

Leo's eyes widened and his face went bright red, as he hugged back, subconsciously kissing back.

Once Black pulled away, he left money for the bill then they got up and left. During the drive back, Black had his arms around around Leo, his chest pressed against Leo's back and he was smiling happily. When Leo pulled up at the place Black had been staying, Black invited him in and Leo happily went in with him.

They both sat in Black's room, as it neared 10pm. Black was yawning and rubbing his eyes tiredly. Leo was watching him amused, but tired himself.

"You going to stay the night Leo?"

Leo blushed and nodded. "I-is...is that okay?"

Black laughed and smiled laying on his bed and moving to make room for Leo on his bed too. "Yeah! You can sleep with me!"

Leo got into the bed beside Black, squeaking in surprise as Black pulled him down, and cuddled into him. "B-Black?"

"Its comfier this way right?" Black laughed a little and removed his glasses and rested his head on Leo's chest.

Leo smiled and got comfortable, wrapping his arms around Black. "Yeah, it is."

10 minutes of silence passed and Black sat up a bit, glancing up at Leo.

"Leo?"

Leo hummed in acknowledgement and looked at Black.

"Um... W-well... D-do you... You know... W-wanna d-date...?" Black blushed embarrassed and looked down.

"L-like... B-boyfriends...?"

"Yeah..."

Leo went red and he smiled and pulled Black closer and kissed him. "I would love to."

Black smiled brightly and hugged Leo. "I love you! Leonardo!" Black singsonged.

"I love you too, William." Leo smiled and planted a kiss on Black's forehead as they settled back down to sleep.

The next day Leo was at Libra, grinning more then usual, not even being snappy at Zapp's teasing.

"Whats up with you?" Zapp snapped at him.

"It seems, Leo is happy. Why so happy Leo?" Zed looked at the alien eyed boy.

Leo grinned at them as he looked at his phone, obviously messaging Black.

"Ohoho, Leo's dating this Black guy huh..."

Leo blushed and proceeded to yell at Zapp. And that's how the rest of the day went, Zapp teasing Leo about dating Black and Leo yelling at him. Though after the long hard day, Leo went back to Black's and enjoyed snuggling and talking with him.

THE _END._

 **AN: Maybe. This was a oneshot I wrote in study bored, but it might become more... Hope you enjoyed! UNTIL NEXT TIME~!**


End file.
